Pokemon: See through Me
by FangandIggyRule
Summary: Prince is a Pokemon trainer who just wants to be left alone by his evil rival, Jester. It all comes to a head one day, when Prince, with his three students, goes against Jester and his three lieutenants for the fate of the world. Some Yaoi, OCs accepted.
1. Accepted OCs

I finally made my decision on whose OCs got in!

Some characters were good, but I had to change them to evil. PM me if you don't want that, but then they'd get kicked out of the story. There were WAY too many good people, and it was so hard to choose from. Well, here they are!

Prince's students (Good guy)

-Felix Berlitz by FangandIggyRule

- Hope by kuramasgurl018

and

-Zorro Amun by KuroYume

Jester's students (Bad Guy)

-Locust Brixle by ItalianKidWithABritishAccent

- Alice by Shikishima

and

-Eliza Locke by KuroYume

If I change anything it is because it somehow conflicts with the story.

The prologue will comes out really soon!

I'm REALLY sorry if I didn't pick your OC character. I just can't handle more than 6. I'm new to this, so don't hate me.

Halloween Phantom is my betareader. Go her!


	2. Prolouge

Disclaimer: The story idea and Prince belongs to Halloween's Phantom.

Pokémon does not belong to me. Ash Misty and Brock would have never broken apart if it was mine. Yet again I stress this valuable point.

* * *

><p>A crack sounded out in the air; a noise that would make anyone flinch. Two light haired teens battled, their forms battered. One was more noticeably hurt than the other. They harshly panted as they stopped for a minor break, never glancing away from their opponent.<p>

The teen on the right shook his hand, "I know that didn't feel good, Jester. Just quit it. You're in worse shape than I am." The teen on the left giggled lightly, holding back his pain, "As leader of Team Jackal, I must say that I can never give up. You should know that duty better than anyone, Prince. After all, you're still here after everything you ever went through."

Jester stood, brushing his white bangs away from his violet eyes. His white shoulder-length hair was matted with sweat against his forehead, blood trickling from a wound and dying parts of it red. His left arm, recently broken, was twisted at an odd angle, bone sticking from his skin. His white outfit was ripped and red with blood, stickier than the sweat he produced. A teasing grin marred his lips, obsession playing in his eyes.

Prince shook his head, a slightly shaky palm pressing against his visible emerald green left eye. The other was hidden behind a black eye patch. His matted with sweat hair was a light lavender, stopping at his chin, side bangs falling to his ribs. Blood trickled from a wound on his cheek. His black outfit was also ripped, but less than the male across from him. His knuckles were sore and bruised, almost to swelling point. He was taller than the other, but his posture failed him, and he slouched.

Prince charges forward, fist pulling forward to meet its target; Jester's jaw. The white haired teen was thrown back, if only a foot. Prince soothed his already sore knuckle, eyebrows furrowing. Jester rubbed his jaw, getting back up. Blood spilled from the side of his lips, which were pulled into a full blown teasing grin.

"Ah, ah, ah~" Jester wiggled his index finger, much like a mother would when scolding a child. "I'll make you a deal. Join me and we...Oh, we'll make the best darn team in history! Team Rocket won't ever come into comparison! Fighting you is not doing a thing for my group! Please, join with me and I will love-"

Prince's foot crushing his groin was his answer to the deal. "No," was just the added word. Jester clasped his abused privates, mouth falling into a gasp, tears collecting at the corners of his eyes. "I-I would h-h-have t-taken a n-no," he breathed, falling onto his side. Prince only shook his head, "Not with how stubborn you are."

Those were his last words as he walked away; stepping onto the dirt road away from the field he had his battle on. He met up with a weird feline-like creature, with a forked tail, whiskers, and beautiful eyes. The creature walked with a smug knowledge and dipped his head to great his trainer. "Ah, Jai, let's go. I'm starving," he muttered to the creature, allowing it to hop onto his shoulders and heal his wounds when he glowed a yellow light.

* * *

><p>I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! Not as soon as this chapter, but I'll try.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

It's time to answer reviews! Thank you very much if you did!

**KhonsuYue: I got the OC form from Halloween's Phantom already. It tells me all the info I need to know. Thanks anyway. **

**Shikishima: Halloween's Phantom originally made this, and Prince is originally her character. So I couldn't exactly change it. **

**Luna-Hailfire62: You're welcome. He was actually my first choice as an evil male villain since he had the characteristics that made it work. **

**My Love Pinwheel: I couldn't accept everyone, though I'd love too. I'd be WAY too hard to keep track of them. I picked people who I'd think who'd be the best characters. Your character didn't seem to have the right qualities as a good or bad guy. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or the idea. This is seriously the third time I wrote that. I'm going to count how many I have to make by the end of the fanfic. The count starts at three. I think most of the POV's will be in third person, but there may be some in first person POV, such as this chapter.

* * *

><p><span>Felix's POV. <span>

I run, breathing heavily, my backpack thumping against my back. I had my Swellow out of its pokeball, since he would warn me when Team Rocket was coming closer.

"SCREECH!" my Swellow let out its loudest, most annoying shriek it could muster.

Oh shit! They're gaining on me! My Swellow and I have invented a way to tell if they were coming closer. The worse the shriek, the closer they were.

My ribs feel like they're about to burst out of my chest, and my legs feel like jelly. I've been running since this morning, occasionally stopping for a couple of minutes, to rest. If I don't stop, I'll soon pass out. It's been around twenty minutes of me flat-out running, and I'm tiring out quickly. But if I stop now, they'll get me, and the consequences will be fatal.

I struggled on, but started to lose hope. This forest is huge, and a Pokecenter was nowhere nearby. My vision is starting to grow dark around the edges.

"CHIRP!" went Swellow, now in a medium-loud sound, which sounds almost like a screech.

My hopes soared, even though I tried not to let them. That chirp-screech meant that a person was around. Most likely for me, it'll be bad, but I couldn't stop myself from hoping that just this one time, it wouldn't be.

I finally saw this mysterious person a moment later. He has white, tan skin, and chin-length purple colored hair. He had bangs that fall over his eye. He has a black eye patch over one eye. He has a black t-shirt, black sneakers, and a black belt, surprisingly similar to my own outfit. The only difference was that I had a silver t-shirt on instead of a black t-shirt. I took out Swellow's pokeball, and returned him to it. Pokeball in hand, I used the last spurt of energy I had. I sprinted up to the person, who was shocked to see me burst out of nowhere. He went to a stop, and I ran behind him, and stopped right behind him. Now that I was close to the guy, I noticed that he looked around my age, and that he smelled really nice. Like pine, mixed with wine, and a slight tinge of bubblegum. I panted heavily, trying to catch my breath, and the darkness around my vision disappeared.

A moment later, the grunts that have been chasing me for years appeared. There were three of them, male, all probably in their late thirties. The lead grunt sauntered up to the man, and started to speak.

"The brat behind you is an ex-Team Rocket Grunt. He abandoned Team Rocket two years ago. The higher-ups don't like that sort of thing. We have to bring him back for punishment. Hand him over, and nothing bad will happen."

The lead grunt (I never bothered to learn their names) spoke arrogantly with a smirk on his face, like he expected the purple haired guy to just hand me over. I held my breath, and waited to see what the guy would do. He raised one of his eyebrows, and had this expression on his face, that was screaming 'are you kidding me'.

"You seriously expect me to hand over a boy for punishment, which will probably kill him? I don't think so." He wagged his finger back and forth, like a diva.

My heart soared even higher than before.

A split second later, the lead grunt grabbed his arm in pain, his face not looking so smug anymore. A _fork_ was sticking out of his arm, making it bleed heavily. Then, a flurry of cutlery went into the three grunts' open body parts. Arms, legs, torsos, and even faces were getting covered with all different kinds of forks, spoons, and even knives. I feel just a little pity for them, but then I remember that they were going to at the least get me tortured, at the most killed. The grunts all started to run, trying to leave without getting any more hurt.

'I wonder why they didn't just summon their Pokémon. They were probably too much in pain to remember they actually had some. Idiots.'

"We'll get you brat, and your friend too!" The lead grunt cried out, sounding entirely too cliched. Then they all left the scene, all clutching their wounds, looking almost comical.

**FLAWLESS, This Page Break is ABSOLUTELY FLAWLESS **

Once he was sure the grunts had left, he turned to face me. I noticed he had a sparkling, forest-green eye, which looked absolutely beautiful. He grimaced when he looked me over. I could feel my hands bleeding, and my arms had scars running all over them. My face had a lot of scratches on it. The man took out a pokeball, and pressed the button that releases the Pokémon. An Espeon, probably female, popped out, looking happy to be out of the pokeball.

"Jai, go and heal him." He said, eying me carefully.

Jai the Espeon jumped onto my shoulder. I stood there, letting her heal me. I really don't feel like moving, since this healing would feel awesome right now. Also, the guy would probably put a fork in my back. Jai healed me after a minute, and jumped off my shoulder. She nudged the guy, and he put her back in the pokeball, seeing how tired she was. I didn't try to run, because I think I could probably trust this guy, since he saved me. The guy looked at me again, and then started to speak.

"I'm Prince. What's your name?"

I don't speak. I don't trust him enough to tell him that yet.

"Come on, you at least owe me your name." Prince reminded me, a teasing lilt in his voice, and a ghost of a smile played over his lips.

"I'm Felix, Felix Berlitz." I answered him, moving my bangs off of my blue eyes.

"Thank you, for saving me. If it wasn't for you, I'd either be passed out on the floor, or on my way to their headquarters, bound and gagged, probably about to be executed. The head man there would have slaughtered me, since the thing he hates most out of everything is if someone abandons Team Rocket. Is there anything I can do for ya?" For a second, I slipped into a Brooklyn Accent. Somehow, I picked it up in the two years I was on the run.

Prince thought for a moment, and then gave his answer.

"Help me so I can defeat my evil rival Jester. He's the leader or Team Jackal, who's been terrorizing everyone ever since he "inherited" the leader position from his father. Become my lieutenant, and you get some comforts like food, shelter, and protection. You up for it?"

I thought for a moment. Then I gave my answer.

"Yes, I'll help you."

Then I smiled the first real smile I've had for at least two years. Now, I had a purpose, protection, some food, and a challenge. Bring It On.

"Come to the nearby Pokecenter with me. I still have a room left for one night. We'll get food, some money, and sleep. Oh, there are two single beds, so don't worry." Prince smirked at the last thing he said, yet still managed to keep an even monotone in his voice.

Prince turned around, and started to walk away. I followed behind, eagerly waiting for the rest and relaxation I'd soon get.

* * *

><p>I will try to get chapter two up on Saturday, right after Thanksgiving weekend. Read and review!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Halloween's Phantom: **Thanks! I needed to change him just a little.

**Shikishima: **Thanks once again! Yes, and between who, I'm not telling! You'll find out later! XD

**KhonsuYue: I** can't wait to show it to everyone! Thanks!

**WavesOfLife: **Thanks! Writing it made me laugh too!

**Locust-Chan: **The fourth chapter is here!

**XxBlazestormxX and LaoevanSVU don't care whether their reviews are on here. I asked. **

Sorry for the long wait. I was busy with finals, vacation, and tons of cleaning. Some OCs will start to appear in this chapter. They'll all appear in the next chapter. If there are any complaints with the character personalities, then pm me or mention it in your reviews. I took some liberties with them for the story. Also Team Rocket here is actually feared and respected.

I don't own Pokémon, the OCs that are not mine, and the song Paris Nights by George Marradi. I even only own half the plot. The other half is Halloween Phantom's. I only own Felix completely. A shout-out goes to Halloween's Phantom for the help, and for the song idea.

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Person POV.)<strong>

Felix sat at a table for two in the Pokecenter, scarfing down food, and listened to the piano music being played by Prince. Playing piano was one of his specialties. It helped Prince unwind after a long and stressful day, and it provided a paycheck to buy supplies and buy a room at the Pokecenter.

For once in his life, Felix felt happy and content. With food in his stomach, and the soothing song Paris Nights all around him, {Prince had told him what it was during a break in his piano playing.} he felt that nothing could go wrong.

As Felix finished his food, the last notes of the enchanting song came out. Prince stopped playing the piano, and loud cheers echoed through the Pokecenter, made by the few people in the dining hall. He wiped his mouth with a napkin, {he has some manners} and stood up to go to Prince. He wanted to obtain the room number, so he could go to sleep. Just before he could reach Prince, two teens, a girl and a boy slightly younger than he is rushed over to him.

Felix could hear what they were saying.

"Wow that was AMAZING."

Then a second voice could be heard, presumably the boy's.

"I'm Zorro Amun and this is Hope, my friend. What she's trying to say is that we would both be honored if you took us on as your apprentices. Please teach us how to play piano!"

Prince thought for a moment. Normally he would have flat-out refused them. But this time, he already had someone else to take care of, his new lieutenant Felix. What harm could two more do? They could be useful in his efforts to stop Team Jackal from becoming more powerful, and to stop Jester especially. After this though, he would not take anyone else in.

"Alright you two, welcome to the club. Meet my other student." He waved to Felix, who reluctantly came over to the small group.

"Felix, meet Zorro and Hope. Zorro and Hope, Felix."

"Hi Felix!" Hope said with a smile shining on her face.

"Hi, Pretty Boy." Zorro said this with a smirk on his face.

Felix sighed. "Everyone calls me that. This is the sixth time I've heard that this week. I've heard it from friends, family, and my old boss, the head of Team Rocket. I swear, he called me in his office once a week just to see my face."

Zorro's smirk disappeared. "Y-you worked for Team Rocket?"

"Yup." Now it was Felix's turn to smirk.

"And don't you forget it."

Prince could see that something was going to happen soon. So he did some damage control.

"Do you both have a room?"

Hope and Zorro nodded eagerly. Well, Hope eagerly nodded. Zorro hesitantly nodded.

"Then tomorrow morning, come to room 204 at ten am. Felix and I will be there. We'll all then take a walk in the forest, to wake us up. Goodnight."

Prince walked over to the hostess, and she gave him his hard-earned money. Felix followed behind him, yawning sleepily.

Once they were far enough from the pair, Prince turned to Felix, his curiosity barely contained.

"Why did you say that to Zorro?"

"I wasn't lying. Everyone called me that. It became really annoying after awhile. After he used that name as an insult, guess I just snapped. Also that was the second time that saying I worked for Team Rocket helped me out."

They started climbing stairs, as opposed to taking the elevator. Felix told Prince what happened.

"_I was about to be robbed by a bunch of men in an alleyway. As a last defense, I told them my partner would be here in two minutes, and that I worked for Team Rocket. I showed them my badge, and they released me and ran. That was the only time I've ever felt relieved to be a member of Team Rocket."_

"It honestly felt really good to wipe the smirk off Zorro's face. Also… I wasn't lying about the part where the boss called me into his office. He would make me stay up there for hours, and stare, just looking at my face. It was extremely creepy. After a week of that, I snapped. That's what finally convinced me to 'quit' Team Rocket."

**TOORMENT! THIS PAGE BREAK IS TORMENTING YOU!**

The two teens finally made it to Prince's room. They each claimed a bed, Felix tossing his backpack on the bed by the radiator. He opened the bag, rifled through it and took out a plastic bag and a clean set of clothes. He dashed towards the shower, and locked the door, as if he knew Prince wanted to go in the bathroom first. He was okay with Felix going first. Admittedly, the other teen was starting to stink up the room.

Prince waited until he heard the shower turning on, before deeming it a safe time to fix his eye patch and change. He took his chemicals and a wipe from his bag, and went up to the mirror. Then, he removed his eye patch. There was nothing in the eye socket. That is why he wears the patch. To not scare people.

He cleaned his empty eye socket, threw out the wipe, and replaced the patch over his socket. He changed into his sleepwear, which was black sweatpants, without a t-shirt. He then took out a pokeball, which held Jai. He loved to play with the Pokémon. She also did the least amount of damage to a room than his other Pokémon.

Secretly, he also wanted to make sure his protégé went to bed safely.

'I must be getting really attached to Felix. He's sort of like a friend now.' Prince thought to himself.

Five minutes later, he heard the shower shut off. He put his backpack down by his bed, put Jai down, and sat at the edge of the bed. The door unlocked, and Felix walked out of the bathroom.

Prince's eyes widened, and his mouth almost dropped in surprise. Felix was wearing nothing but black boxers. His bare chest glistened with drops of water that shined against the light. His tan skin, however, was covered in bruises and scars.

Prince almost gasped when he saw this. 'Who would have done this to such a gorgeous guy?'

'Wait.'

'I meant poor. I definitely mean poor.'

Prince was extremely thankful that Felix was too busy rubbing his hair dry with a towel to notice the expression on his face.

Felix dumped his laundry in the plastic bag, tied it, and dropped it by the bed. He crawled under the blankets on the bed, and turned to face Prince.

"Prince, I can't thank you enough for helping me. I'll help you with this Jester guy as much as I can!" Felix exclaimed.

Prince felt a nice warm feeling in his chest.

"It was nothing." Prince mumbled. He shut the lights off, and went under the covers of his own bed, smiling in the dark.

"Goodnight Felix."

"Goodnight Prince."

Jai settled on his back, and started to purr. As the sound lulled him to sleep, he thought:

'This day wasn't so bad at all. I have two students and a lieutenant/friend. Today was surprisingly awesome.'

* * *

><p>Done! There's not much to say. I'm really sorry for the really late update.<p>

All I now have to say is review. Like a Boss!


End file.
